


how to be tender

by thesetemplebones



Series: what is marriage? [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid was still amazed that even after a year of marriage, she was never more genuinely happy than she was when it was her and Fili sitting and enjoying each other's company.<br/>How simple yet profound it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to be tender

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's a short one. I still hope that you like it.

**T** ilda and Bain's laughter could be heard in the distance as they practiced archery with Kili; while Sigrid and Fili sat away from them, having some privacy to themselves. The autumn air was crisp but not too cold that they couldn't enjoy themselves outside. Sigrid was grateful for the sun's warmth though against her face. As she watched her siblings, she stroked her fingers through Fili's blonde hair as he laid on his back, with his head in her lap. It was his soft chuckle that pulled her attention away from them and back to her husband.

“Yes?” She asked as she looked down at him.

Fili stared back up at her, “this reminds me of when we were betrothed and did this.”

“I recall it a little differently,” Sigrid smiled.

“Oh?”

Sigrid nodded, “you never had your head in my lap.”

“Minor detail,” Fili waved his hand in the air as if he was dismissing the idea.

Sigrid laughed as she shook her head. She never thought that her marriage would be like this to someone she had barely known. She never knew that she would be this happy and it only seemed to get better as the days passed.

Sigrid was still amazed that even after a year of marriage, she was never more genuinely happy than she was when it was her and Fili sitting and enjoying each other's company.

How simple yet profound it was.

She looked back down at Fili and found him smiling up at her, his eyes gleaming.

“What?”

“You look beautiful, my love,” Fili said.

Sigrid blushed and turned her face away as he laughed at her. One of his favorite things to do to her was to get her blushing. It made him feel quite good that he could still get her to blush something wicked.

* * *

 

“Fili,” Sigrid paused in her brushing her fingers through his hair, “do you sometimes wish that you had been able to marry someone of your own choice?”

“I did,” he answered.

Sigrid looked down at him confused. Fili sat up and moved to sit beside her, casting a look in the direction of the others before he looked back at her.

“Even if my Uncle had given me free choice to marry whom I wished,” he looked at her, “Sigrid, I still would have chosen you. I do not regret our marriage at all. I love you.”

“...but I'm just a commoner at birth,” Sigrid shook her head, “a human one at that-”

“I love you,” Fili cupped her face gently between his hands, “and there is nothing common about you.”

Sigrid smiled, covering his hands with her own, before she leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, she gently rubbed her nose against his, laughing.

“So, there's nothing common about me?”

Fili shook his head, “no.”

“Why?”

“You've softened Uncle some,” Fili laughed.

Sigrid shook her head, “hush.”

“It's true! You hold a special place in Uncle's heart,” Fili smiled. “How do you make him smile?”

“Do not tease about your Uncle,” Sigrid shook her head, nudging Fili in his arm as he laughed.

“I'm serious though, my love,” Fili said after a moment. “You have always remained warmhearted, even after everything you've been through. You believed in hope. My Uncle admires that about you, I think.” He brushed a piece of her hair away from her face, “I know I do.”

Sigrid shook her head, “sometimes you make me speechless.”

Fili leaned forward and kissed her cheek, “I try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.  
> -K xo


End file.
